A standard turbocompound engine includes a turbocharged diesel engine with a turbocompound turbine placed downstream of the turbine of the turbocharger. In some known examples, the turbocompound turbine recovers exhaust energy and transmits power to the engine output shaft, to which the turbocompound turbine is coupled by a transmission. While the power turbine is useful in providing additional output shaft power, it has been found that the power turbine restricts air flow to unacceptable levels under certain operating conditions, such as at high altitudes, during low speed and high load conditions, and during transient load conditions. The insufficient air flow results in poor performance, high exhaust temperatures, and increased emissions.